Sient Tears
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Jeff's at the WTC on September 11, 2001. He's in the North Tower when it collapses. Find out what happens. Again, dedicated to those lost on 911.


By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own the Hardy Boyz, etc.

Author's note: This is my take of what would happen if the Hardy brothers had something to do with September 11.

Chapter 1: That Horrible Day

Matt Hardy, a wrestler in the WWE (AN: I know it was the WWF at the time, but I have to put WWE now), was in New York for an event. Jeff, his younger brother, was with him, but not with him at the moment. Since Vince told him that he wasn't in that night's line-up, he decided to go to the Twin Towers and look at the city from the top. At 8:45, Matt and Paul Michael Levesque, or Triple H, were having a match. Suddenly, Vince came in and talked to the ref. and the match was stopped.

"I have an important announcement. I have just been informed that the North Tower of the World Trade Center has been hit by a plane" Vince announced. Matt stopped dead in his tracks, Jeff was in the North Tower. Meanwhile, Jeff was on the twentieth floor of the North Tower. 9:03, Jeff was on the eighteenth floor when he heard another loud bang. He looked up and saw the South Tower get hit.

"OH MY GOD! THE SOUTH TOWER HAS BEEN HIT" an announcer said over the radio. Matt was shocked. Once he heard the news of the first attack, he'd run out of the arena with Paul following him. Paul was a close friend of the Hardy brothers. Matt's cell phone rang.

"Jeff" he asked.

"MATT! BOTH TOWERS HAVE BEEN HIT! THE NORTH ONE MIGHT NOT HOLD" Jeff screamed hysterically.

"Just get out" Matt told him as calmly as possible. 9:15, the South Tower had long since collapsed. Jeff was panting on the tenth floor. A loud creaking sounded. The ceiling gave way and Jeff spotted a window and jumped. He landed in a hole on his feet, but his feet gave way from the incredible force of impact. Ruble buried him.

"MATT! THE NORTH TOWER COLLAPSED! IT'S NOT THERE ANYMORE" Amy, or Lita, shouted in fright. The wrestlers were all watching the news together. Matt instantly pulled over, he was to far from the Twin Towers to be hurt, and cried hard. He cried for his brother.

"Oh my god! Jeff was in it" he sobbed. He loved his baby brother terribly and would give anything to switch places with him right now. Paul also pulled over, he had heard the news on the radio. He knew that Jeff had visited the Trade Center. He went to Matt's car.

"Matt, did he call you to tell you where he was" he asked. Matt nodded.

"He was still in tower 1" Matt said weakly. Paul went pale. Matt began to sob uncontrollably again. They could here sirens in the background, but didn't pay much attention to them. At the arena, everyone, including all the wrestlers, were stunned. Several hours later, there was still no sign of Jeff. Jeff saw light, but it was far up. He couldn't tell how long that he'd been down there, maybe three hours or so. Then, he heard movement.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me" someone called out.

"Down here" Jeff called. Footsteps sounded above him.

"Is there anyone else with you" a female's voice called. Jeff looked around as best as he could.

"No, not that I can see" he responded. The woman sent down an okay and told him that she was going to get some help. Jeff prayed that Matt was nowhere close to the towers when they collapsed. He was tired and hurt allover. His thoughts kept roaming back to Matt. The woman did come back, but with others, as she promised. They dug him out and took him to the nearest hospital.

"Sir, do you have anyone you'd like us to call? Your father, mother, brother, sister" a nurse asked. Jeff shed a tear at the word mother. He had lost her when he was young.

"Brother, Matt Hardy" Jeff grunted. He gave her Matt's cell phone number and she left to make the call. When she came back, she sat down in a chair next to him.

"Your brothers coming. You're incredibly lucky to have a brother that cares as much as he does" she said. That made Jeff smile.

"Yeah, he's the best big brother a guy could ever ask for" he responded. The nurse smiled as Matt came running in with Paul behind him. Paul was panting.

"Man! Could you go any _slower_" Paul huffed sarcastically. Matt glared at him which caused Jeff to laugh hard and cough. Matt focused his attention on his baby brother. Matt sat down in the nurse's abandoned chair and rubbed his brother's leg gently.

"God Jeff, you scared the hell out of me. I thought I was going to lose you" Matt sighted.

"'M sorry" he apologized. Matt got and kissed his brother's forehead quickly. Then, Jeff closed his eyes and drifted off into a too deep of a sleep. Matt realized what was happening and tried to wake him up.

"Jeff? JEFF WAKE UP! PAUL, GET A DOCTOR OR SOMETHING" Matt yelled. Paul left the room.

_That's chapter 1. There's still another chapter or so coming. Please R&R! I just came up with another wrestling story with the Hardys in it. There my favorite character and I'll include others._


End file.
